


White Lie

by LateNightConversations



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightConversations/pseuds/LateNightConversations
Summary: She holds all the cards whether she knows it or not. Though he'd let her deal him a losing hand time and time again.





	

Have you ever had that one person in your life that you would do anything for? Maybe you have, or maybe you’re still waiting for them to fall out of the sky and right into your lap. I never gave much thought to it one way or another, but still it happened.

Now take a moment and step away from the sunny haze that blinds a fool in love and try to imagine that same person also holds the power to cut you deep, right down to the bone with just a few words from a pretty mouth. Though I am not a totally innocent party in that game myself.

Might sound pretty shitty now, right? To some it might, to me it’s become this delightful, wonderfully warped thing that I can’t fully wrap my head around. Come to think of it, I don’t really know if I really want to. 

Currently my person is curled up on the couch, her hair still damp from the shower, in a pair of short jogging shorts and a sweatshirt. Her violet eyes scanning the pages of some gossip magazine, not paying any mind to my presence in the room. Not that I should really expect her too, not after this afternoon.

We had yet another failed mission, and she had the nerve to blame me for it the whole ride back to headquarters, and then ditch me to take the brunt of bosses displeasure all on my own. Now, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t take it laying down, I made sure to let her know how much of a bitch she was for it. She had shrugged it off with a cold chuckle, and headed for the shower. I however, headed to the fridge for a beer. 

We’re odd like that. This woman could tell me I smell nice, and I’d be whistling down the halls all day. Or she could find the coldest way to tell me how bad I’ve fucked something up, and leave me to sulk in the corner like a beaten down dog.

With beer number two down, and part of three, I stare and the half empty bottle, and rap my fingers idly on the table top. The tension in the air is thick, almost suffocating, but the situation feels eerily familiar. I let my mind go back to it, a night a lot like this four months ago, the first time we slept together. 

I chuckle inwardly. Sleeping together almost makes it sound romantic, though it was far from it. We were both in horrible moods that day, I cant even recall why, but we had started drinking and for awhile things had calmed down. Unfortunately we had ended up fighting, probably for some petty childish reason. She had slapped me across the face at one point, and I had countered it with a harsh kiss. 

Before long it had turned to a full on sloppy drunken make out session, that then lead to something a kin to a hate fuck. After which she had gathered her clothes, left my room, and made no further mention of it. That’s not to say we haven’t given into the temptations of the flesh since then. 

“Are you just going to sit over there and stew all night? It’s not very attractive.”

Her voice, dripping with sarcasm, breaks me from my thoughts.

“What’s it to ya if I do?”

She makes an annoyed sound, and tosses the magazine on the coffee table. Rising to her feet, she stretches, her shirt riding up just enough for me to catch a glimpse of her stomach. “You’re being a dick.”

As I try to down the rest of my beer, she is there to snatch the bottle from my lips, finishing it herself. I scowl, and she laughs. The sound of it making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. 

“Now you just look pathetic, stop moping would ya?”

She’s close, dangerously close. I reach my hand out, my fingertips skimming along her thigh, I smirk as goose bumps rise along her skin. Something is happening between us, we’re both as in denial as we are aware. She leans down, a hand resting on either of my knees and presses her lips to mine in an almost innocent kiss. 

It’s in little moments like this that I see the woman who hides behind the tough front, the woman is doesn’t like to let her guard down for fear of exposing any underlying weakness. We’re both weaker than we let on, two kids who joined a crime syndicate to escape shitty home lives, at least on my part, though I cant imagine her’s could’ve been much better; though it’s something we never discuss. Somehow we’ve managed to stumble our way into adulthood, and into this mess we call a life. For all that we have been and have yet to become, I choose for now to bask in the simple.

The tide however is quick to shift, as her tongue invades my mouth, and any traces of sweetness are gone from the kiss, as it becomes a battle for control. A battle that I try desperately to win.

She grinds herself against my knee, the palm of her hand presses firm against the front of my jeans. I break the kiss and bite my lip, as she looks down at me with mock innocence. It’s a battle that I have already begun to lose.

“Something wrong hun?”

I don’t answer with words, just simply pull my shirt over her my head as she situates herself on my lap, her lips working over the side of my neck. I use her preoccupation to my advantage, sliding my hand up her thigh, into her shorts, delighted to find that she isn’t wearing panties underneath them. I drag a finger slowly against her, smirking as I hear her moan softly. She tries to grind herself against my hand.

“Stop being a tease.” 

“Never.”

She slides herself off my lap, coming to rest on her knees on the floor. She wastes no time greedily unbuttoning my jeans, her lips brushing along the waistband of my boxers.

This isn’t much of a surprise, many of our encounters have begun much this way; so when she pulls me from the confines of my undergarments, and takes me in her mouth there is no shock, though it doesn’t stop the involuntary thrust of my hips, or the slight moan that escapes me.

Eyes closed, head lolled back, I let her do as she will. If this is what it means to lose, I will gladly throw the game every time.

The things that she does with her mouth, lips and hands let me know that there have been others before me. How many? I don’t care enough to ask, and honestly it does not matter, she is mine for now.

Though it takes sometime, I will myself to open my eyes, and look down at the violet gaze that stares back up at me. I almost lose it right then and there. I can’t take much more of this or it will all be over before it can even begin.

“Cass…St…stop.” Reluctantly I push her away.

“What’s that matter?” She rises to her feet, leaning down to brush her lips against mine. “ Am I too much for you?”

I grin as she pulls back and saunters off down the hallway. She knows I will follow, and she knows as much as I do what comes next. I wait a few minutes, getting my bearings about me before I take off after her, knowing that I’ll find her in her room.

Pushing open the door that was left ajar for me, I swallow hard at the slight of my stark naked companion spread out on the bed like a welcoming invitation to sin. 

Closing the door behind me, I am quick to strip down, leaning in with a hard kiss as I join her. Her fingers run through my hair as I press my hip against hers. She moans into the open mouthed kiss.

Pulling away from her, I look down at her flushed cheeks, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath of anticipation. I trace a finger tip over a hardened nipple, relishing the sharp intake of breath from her as I lean back in to pepper her neck with kisses. 

She moans my name softly, and tries to press her hips against mine, in need. I smirk against her skin as I move my lips to trail across her jaw and to her ear. “God damn…I love you.”

I am horrified as soon as the words slip passed my lips. I feel Cassidy tense below me. Reluctantly I pull back and am met with a look that I could only begin to describe as horror and disgust. Regret immediately twists in my guts, I almost feel nauseated. I open my mouth, then close it, words failing me.

Her face softens a bit, as she brings a hand up, her fingers splaying along my jaw line, gently tracing the stubble on my face, I turn my head slightly, pressing my lips to the palm of her hand. The spark in the room has dulled to embers and fizzled out, though she still lies nude below me. 

“It’s ok.” Her voice sounds reassuring, and I force a half hearted smile. “Come here.” She slips her hand around my neck, and gently pulls, I allow my head to rest against her collar bone. I feel her lips press against the top of my head.

Minutes tick by, how long I really can not say. Silence settles over us, it’s not quite peaceful, though it’s not heavy. Slender fingers trace gently up and down my back. 

“ I do too.”

I smirk, I don’t need a soul baring confession from her. It’s enough for now. I close my eyes, my arms awkwardly wrapped around her in our current position.

“ Butch?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can we just stay like this awhile?”

It’s probably the most sincere I have ever heard her sound, and my heart could just about swell and burst with excitement, though I simply mumble “ Yeah.”

I’m already half on my way to sleep when she haphazardly pulls the sheet over us. I press my lips softly against her skin. If I have to knock her wall down brick by brick then I will, but for now I am content with what I have.

As her breathing evens out, I let it lull me the rest of the way to slumber. No one may understand what we have, I sure as hell don’t, but we make it work, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
